The Spirit Of Jezebel
"The Spirit Of Jezebel" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. The Story One day when Empath was reading from Tapper's holy book, he had a question to ask his friend. "In the book of Revelation, the Almighty's Son tells the church of Thyatira that they tolerate that woman Jezebel, who calls herself a prophetess, who teaches and leads astray God's servants to prostitute themselves to sexual immorality and to eat things sacrificed to idols," Empath said. "Is this talking about the same woman that this smurf read about in the Old Testament or is this talking about something else?" "Ah, yes, I am very familiar with that part of Scripture, my friend," Tapper said. "I believe that this woman whom the Almighty's Son is smurfing about may have had the spirit of the evil queen Jezebel in her." "The spirit of Jezebel?" Empath asked. "How can a spirit of one person be in another person to commit the same sort of evil?" "The spirit of Jezebel is one of the unclean spirits that smurfed with Satan in his rebellion against God and was smurfed down from heaven, Empath," Tapper said. "Jezebel just happened to be a willing vessel to allow the spirit to smurf over her, to make her become one of the most evil queens mentioned in Scripture." "And so this spirit caused her to come against God's people when she introduced the worship of Baal in the northern kingdom of Israel during King Ahab's reign," Empath said. "Aye, Empath, it certainly did," Tapper said. "She was such a domineering woman who wanted to smurf such control over the kingdom that she exerted control over her own husband Ahab, even when he was refused by Naboth the Jezreelite to have his vineyard be sold to the king, according to the Law of Moses. Her rebellion against God was so great that Jehu, the son of Jehoshaphat, was anointed to smurf rid of Ahab's royal family, and though she tried to avert her own calamity by smurfing herself up in her royal finery, it did nothing to smurf God's judgment upon her by His servant Jehu." "So how does that line up with what God's Son was telling the church about the prophetess who was referred to as Jezebel in Revelation?" Empath asked. "Rebellion against God, as Samuel the prophet had smurfed to King Saul, is like the sin of witchcraft, in that those who are in rebellion are trying to captivate people with its promises much like witchcraft tries to smurf the same," Tapper explained. "The people that this prophetess is smurfing astray with her teachings are also being smurfed by this evil spell of rebellion against God, who has smurfed us into purity of body, soul, and spirit unto Him by abstaining from both sexual sin and idolatry." "So if this prophetess had her way with the people she's misleading, they would also fight against God's people in the same way that the queen Jezebel had people in her kingdom fight against God's people," Empath said, realizing for himself what his friend was saying. "One of God's curses upon the female is that she would have to submit herself to a male authority that would be her covering, which is part of the reason I believe God has smurfed Paul the apostle to tell Timothy that he wouldn't permit a woman to teach or to smurf authority over a man, Empath," Tapper said. "If a female can be so easily deceived by the serpent to smurf something that was against God's command, how much more would any woman who wouldn't submit themselves to a male authority be easy to deceive those with their teachings to smurf things that are against God's commands." "That doesn't seem fair that the Almighty wouldn't treat females as equals to males when it comes to serving Him, Tapper," Empath said. "The Almighty does treat males and females as equals in regards to their need of salvation, Empath, but positionally in His judgment, females need to submit themselves to a male authority as a smurfguard for their spirits so that they would not smurf under His condemnation," Tapper said. "This is something that I pray for on a daily basis for my sweet sister Smurfette, that she would smurf a meek and gentle spirit among her fellow Smurfs, not that any of us should smurf over her like lords, but as servant leaders that smurf under the rule of the Almighty." "This smurf can hardly see Smurfette as ever being like Queen Jezebel, much less even being like the prophetess called by that name in Revelation," Empath said. "She will always be in my prayers, my friend, just as you and the rest of the village will be, so that the spirit of Jezebel does not oversmurf us and smurf us astray into total wickedness," Tapper said. Notes * This is inspired by a sermon by Pastor Wayne Hartsgrove, which was preached at New Life Christian Center in Westfield, MA. Category:Mini-stories Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Tapper's Bible lessons Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles